Curiosity and Entertainment at its Awkward
by DarkDemi
Summary: Inspired by a commercial, The title says it all, BBxRae: T for saftey


AN: Okay, I know your all thinking, wait what about accidental trip; I am almost done with the chapter. I have no clue what I was thinking about getting the last chapter up the next week after that last chapter I updated. Besides that, I had this idea pop into my head, inspired by a commercial, I saw, at least I think it was a commercial as far as a can remember. Anyway, I don't think the characters are OC or whatever, but anyway enjoy, I'll have a one shot up for Aprils fools day to, though it may be up early since I'm going to my dads for spring break well hopefully I'll have one up. Hopefully I'll be over this minor head cold I have but anyway.

* * *

Curiosity and Entertainment at its Awkward

They were all out of there teens by now, or well close to getting out of them. They were all in there late teens. By now you would think that some would be mature enough not to try something so ridicules, but it seems it was more out of curiosity than stupidity.

Though for Beastboy, it was for entertainment, and well stupidity can be put into the equation too. While for Raven it was more like out of curiosity, she was a grown woman, no one told her what and what she couldn't do. I mean it couldn't harm anything, could it? She meditated long enough so she could do what she had been debating to do.

Yes, it was something she never thought to try, that she would never put herself up for looks, to turn some unknown man on. Than again, just seeing that she could, it would make her feel as though she had something good about her, that she could satisfy someone in some way, even if she would never see, or meet that person again.

Then again the rules to this, you weren't suppose to see the persons face, have any noise in the back, and were suppose to decide which would be the first to go, to show off what you had. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but it was just out of curiosity, at least she kept telling herself that. That the guiltiness and the shame that tried to scratch to the surface of her mind. That it would try to stop her from doing this, no she was going to over come that, and ignore that aspect.

Beastboy, never even thought about that, as he looked at the instructions. No he was doing this out of excitement, to kill some of his so called 'animal urges.' It was one of those hot summer days; the air conditioner had stalled and broken down four days ago. They had come to terms long ago that they didn't have to wear their costumes everyday. Well, it actually took some time for Robin to agree, but with Star's pleading look, it only took him point five seconds to change his mind.

Now with those terms agreed so long ago, and it being a hot day, they were all in shorts and shirts. Beastboy wearing a white t-shirt with a surf board printed on the front just below the neck line, and black baggy shorts, he was sitting in front of his computer in his room, setting up his camera for what he was about to do. He was finally mature enough to handle a computer of his own, though it did intend to catch a few viruses from time to time.

The same could be said for Raven, she couldn't wear her cloak anymore, it being too uncomfortable for her to wear under such heat. Instead she was wearing a light, but not to light purple shirt, on the front of the shirt in black printing 'Don't even call me Goth' the shirt cling to her showing of her hourglass body. For the lower half she was wearing black shorts, that weren't totally clinging to her thighs, but close enough. She was also in front of her computer in her room, adjusting her own camera taking a breather, before turning it on showing her chest and down to her shorts.

Beastboy also turned on his own camera, adjusting it a bit, but not before checking himself out on the computer screen wiggling his eyebrows showing off. Adjusting the camera again to were it should only show his chest and shorts, he turned it on to infrared, and then shut off his bedroom light. The background on the screen then turned automatically green, Raven also did the same to her camera making sure there wasn't any other light on in her room before turning back to the computer.

Raven taking a breath, decided to look down the list, to see who was available, or what most likely looked like an interesting place to start. She was entered as Mysterious Beauty, a catchy name always catches ones eyes, and curiosity of course.

Beastboy was also looking down the list, he who was entered as the Sexy Beast. He knew for sure that would catch a girl's attention. Looking down the list he spotted a name that automatically caught his interest.

Raven was still looking down the list of names, until her computer put a message saying she had sexy challenger a waiting for her. The name imprinted on the little box screen was the name 'Sexy Beast.' Her left eyebrow rising in amusement, she clicked the name immediately out of mere interest of the name, not that, that was supposed to mean anything.

Beastboy was automatically shown another screen from the other side, and smiled to himself as he saw that he had a made a great choice. By the way the girls body was shown, he was already aroused, he also noticed her little sign on her shirt 'Don't even call me Goth.' He seemed to chuckle at the saying. Off to the side he clicked number two, obviously wanting to see the girls show before his own.

Raven was also brought to the same screen, already knowing she had picked a great choice, by the guys little muscle that seemed to show through his shirt. Another little box appeared saying that Sexy Beast had chosen number two. That meant she was to go first, 'Oh well.' she seemed to think, before a mischievous smirk began to appear.

Beastboy watching from the other side, watched as she seemed to get up from her seat, pushing the chair to the side. He watched impatiently, while a smile seemed to play across his face. She started to slowly move her shirt from her body, doing it slowly, really still not believing she was doing this, but pushed it aside, and let the shirt fall to the ground. Her black bra was a smooth silkiness to it, no lace to it at all.

Beastboy licked his lips, looking her up and down; mostly his eyes were glued to the top. That is until she moved towards the computer; a box then appeared saying it was his turn. 'Oh, so she wants to play it that way huh' he thought still smiling. Clicking ok, he pushed his chair aside standing up, and just as slowly as she did, he took his shirt off throwing it to the side.

Raven looking from the other screen, underestimated how much muscle he had. She caught herself from almost being hypnotized at the site. Shaking herself from such a thing, she thought that maybe this wasn't a good idea; she really wasn't the type to do this. Then again, she was already too far into the whole thing, she didn't want to end the excitement just when they were just getting into the whole thing. The screen blinked another box signaling for her to go again, she clicked ok.

She then started to slowly unbutton, and then slowly started to pull her zipper down. Beastboy watching from the other side becoming aroused, 'She is a goddess' he thought.

"BEASTBOY! RAVEN! LUNCH IS HERE!"

"Damit, Cy." Beastboy whispered angrily, and exited quickly, but the other screen was already gone. Dismissing it, he quickly fumbled around with getting his shirt on, and ran out his door.

Raven had now teleported down to the common, straighting her shirt trying to look as calm as possible before going over to sit down at the table. Chinese food was already set down at the table, and so she began to grab what was hers. Cyborg was in the kitchen eating his own meal at the time.

Beastboy now at the common doors took a breather, before putting on his smile. The doors opening to the common room opened up, and Beastboy entered into the kitchen, Raven didn't take any notice. Beastboy took a sit across from her, grabbing up what was his, and set them in front of him, before looking up to Raven.

"Hey Rae what's…up…" he said the last part in, not sure if what he was seeing was right.

Raven about to retort to him calling her Rae, but stopped eating when she saw that he was looking at her funny. That's when she seemed to notice something about him, and when she seemed notice something. It was the shirt that he was wearing; something seemed to snap to her attention she looked up slowly realization seeming to dawn on her. He seemed to have looked up the same time she did, the same look plastered on his face.

They looked at each other for a moment, before Raven pushed her food aside, and stood up, before swallowing the food in her mouth with difficulty and said stuttering a bit, "I-I think I'm g-going to go meditate now, excuse me." She said slowly at first, but quickly at the end. She turned around quickly and almost ran out of the common room.

Beastboy didn't even seem to register that she had really gone, to busy in his own thoughts of what he saw, and now knew. Cyborg seemed to stop eating for the moment taking notice of the silence and looked over to his buddy, noting that he seemed a bit pale and said, "Yo B, you ok?"

Beastboy pushed aside his own food unconsciously still not believing what had just happened before saying, "Never again." Cy gave him a confused look before shrugging it off, returning back to his food, not even realizing Ravens disappearance.

Late that night, if you were out on the waters on a boat, you could see two tiny objects falling from Titans tower, and no it wasn't the computers.

* * *

AN:Yeah so, I thought it would be funny to put that up, I need some happy reviews, cause I'm starting to go into writers block for AT, and that's bad for me, cause I don't want that, so review please, for my sake and yours if you want that chapter! 


End file.
